ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December, 2010. December 1 Out in Amsterdam 12_1_2010_001.png :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Chanel. December 2 Monster Ball: Halle Tony Garnier December 3 Chanel Store in Milan 12-3-10 At Chanel Store in Milan 001.jpg 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 001.jpg 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg 12-5-10 Leaving Chanel Store 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom crystals catsuit by On Aura Tout Vu, a harness by Ledapol, shoes by Armani Privé and a clutch by Alexander McQueen. December 4 Officine Mechaniche Studios in Milan 12-4-10 Arriving Mi Officine Meccaniche 001.jpg|1 Out in Milan 2.png 12_4_2010_001.png #''Lady Gaga wears platforms by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, and a brooch and cuffs by Chanel.'' Monster Ball: Mediolanum Forum 12-4-10 Backstage 001.jpg December 5 Monster Ball: Mediolanum Forum Gaga was seen leaving her concert at night. 12-5-10 Leaving her concert 001.jpg Interview for 60 Minutes in Milan 203647179.jpg 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 002.jpg 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 003.jpg 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 004.jpg 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 005.jpg December 6 Leaving Pizzeria Di Gennaro in Milan Out in Milan.png 12-6-10 Leaving Pizzeria Di Gennaro in Milan 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Chanel, a necklace by Armani, and sunglasses by Saint Laurent. December 7 Monster Ball: Palau Sant Jordi December 8 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 12-8-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Schott and sunglasses by Chanel. Arriving at Pizzeria in Barcelona 12-8-10 Arriving at a Pizzeria in Barcelona 001.jpg 12_8_2010_001.png :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Schott and sunglasses by Chanel. With fans 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 001.jpg 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 002.jpg 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 003.jpg 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 004.jpg December 9 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 12-9-10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket and scarf on her head by Alexander McQueen and sunglasses by Versace. December 10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 12-10-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Schott and sunglasses by Chanel. Arriving Lisbon Airport 12_10_2010_001.png Monster Ball: Pavilhão Atlântico December 11 Arriving Hotel in Madrid 12-11-10 Arriving in Madrid.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison Martin Margiela and sunglasses by Chanel. Leaving the Bikram Yoga Center in Madrid 12-11-10 Leaving Bikram Yoga Center 001.jpg December 12 Monster Ball: Palacio de Deportes Arrival 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 001.jpg 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Alexander McQueen, a necklace by Armani and sunglasses by Versace. Leaving 12_12_2010_001.png December 14 Nick Knight :Main article: Nick Knight 12-14-10 Nick Knight 001.jpg|1 12-14-10 Nick Knight 009.jpg|2 12-14-10 Nick Knight 010 Draft Alt.jpg|3 12-14-10 Nick Knight 015.jpg|4 12-14-10 Nick Knight 027.jpg|5 *Hair stylist - Sam McKnight *Make-up artist - Val Garland #Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, leather short by Unknown #Mirror cape (worn as hat and dress by Daniela Karlinger, Gloves by (Unkown) #Molded leather bodysuit and "Alien" shoes by Mugler #Stone washed denim jeans by Beyond Retro #Slime outfit by Bart Hess December 15 Performing in SPW Concert 12-15-10 SPW Gig at The O2 Academy 001.jpg 12-15-10 SPW Gig at The O2 Academy 002.jpg 12-15-10 SPW Gig at The O2 Academy 003.jpg 12-15-10 SPW Gig at The O2 Academy 004.jpg 12-15-10 SPW Gig at The O2 Academy 005.JPG Leaving O2 Arena 12_15_2010_001.png 12-15-10 leaving O2 arena.jpg 12-15-10 Leaving the O2 Academy 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Mugler and sunglasses by Chanel. December 16 Arriving at London Hotel 12_16_2010_001.png Monster Ball: The O2 12-16-10 The O2 Arena Backstage 001.jpg 12-16-10 The O2 Arena Backstage 002.jpg December 17 Leaving The MayFair Hotel Out in London.png 12-17-10 Leaving The Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Toon Geboers, a jacket by Mugler, a belt by Versace, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Chanel. Monster Ball: The O2 December 18 Terry Richardson :Main article: Terry Richardson 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|1 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|2 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|3 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|4 *Makeup artist - Alex Box *Hair stylist - Sam McKnight #Top and skirt by Versace (Spring/Summer 2011) #Dress by Tex Saverio (Spring/Summer 2011) #On Liberace's piano / Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, fishnets by Levante, booties by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2011), panties (Gaga's own) #Jacket, pants and custom shoes by Thierry Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) Outside Hotel with Fans 12_18_2010_002.png 12-15-10 With fans out in London 002.jpg 12-18-10 (2).jpg December 20 Leaving The Park Hyatt Hotel 12-20-10 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel 001.jpg Chez André Restaurant in Paris 12-20-10 Arriving Chez Andre Restaurant 001.jpg Leaving Resteraunt in Paris.png :Lady Gaga wears a dress and shoes by Jan Taminiau, a necklace by Armani, a purse by Whiting & Davis and sunglasses by Mykita. December 21 The Palais-Royal in Paris Bruce Field Store Gaga went shopping at the Bruce Field Shop at Palais Royal in Paris Out in Paris.png 12-21-10 At Bruce Field Store in Paris 001.jpg 12-21-10 Leaving Bruce Field Store in Paris 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Mugler, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Chanel. Restaurant Terry Richardson took pictures of Gaga eating which were included on the Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson book. Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy :Main article: Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy The concert was part of The Monster Ball: Arena Version. At the end of the show, Gaga threw her Armani Privé shoes in the crowd. After the show, Gaga took a private flight to return home for the holidays. December 23 Shopping at Bergdorf Goodman in New York 12_23_2010_001.png 12-23-10 Shopping at Bergdorf Goodman in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Somarta and sunglasses by Chanel. December 26 Posing with a Fan 12_26_2010_001.png Timeline Category:2010 fashion